Endless Snow
by rusticsky
Summary: Willowpaw wakes up one day to snow- in green leaf. Everyone tries their best to ignore it, but after a lost training battle Willowpaw flees, only to discover that she is the cause of the storm. Cats start dying and prey is bare. Only Willowpaw can control the storm, but does she have the power to eliminate it?
1. Chapter 1

**ThunderClan**

Leader - Jaggedstar - a long-furred grey tom

Deputy - Frecklestep - a spotted pale orange she-cat

Medicine Cat - Chestnutgaze - a cinnamon tom with one blind eye

 _Warriors_

Junipermoon - a tabby she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice; Duskpaw)

Finchstrike - a white tom with light grey stripes (Apprentice; Willowpaw)

Eaglestrike - a dark grey tom with a white chest and dark green eyes

Pebbleberry - a light grey tabby tom

Thistlefur - brown tabby tom

Foxwing - bright orange tom with blue eyes

Hazelfrost - light brown she-cat with hazel eyes (Apprentice; Otterpaw)

Rubystream - russet she-cat with turquoise blue eyes

Jayfall - dark grey tom with a missing ear

Grasseye - brown tabby tom with emerald green eyes

Rainblossom - light grey tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Blizzardbush - white tom with green eyes (Apprentice; Brackenpaw)

Cedarwater - dark brown tabby with amber eyes

Shadedtail - long-furred black she-cat with an extra long tail (Apprentice; Creekpaw)

Snowheart - white she-cat with a brown spot on her chest shaped as a heart

 _Apprentices_

Otterpaw - dark brown tom with green eyes

Brackenpaw - brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Duskpaw - dark grey she-cat

Willowpaw - ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Creekpaw - light grey she-cat with golden eyes

 _Queens_

Vixenmist - fiery ginger she-cat (expecting)

Melodypond - light golden she-cat with brown eyes (mother of Rosekit, Pondkit, and Wolfkit)

 _Kits_

Rosekit - golden she-kit with hazel eyes

Pondkit - light brown she-kit with a fluffy tail

Wolfkit - a dark brown tom with blue eyes

 _Elders_

Raggedfur - old grey tom with failing vision

Leopardtail - beautiful old spotted brown she-cat

 **Chapter One**

" _They were right. The endless winter has came," a snow white blind she-cat mewed. "There is no escaping the dangers yet to come."_

" _How can they escape it, Stormberry?"_

" _I'm trying to see, but I can't… there's fog blocking my view," Stormberry said, her eyes wide open. "The lake is no longer safe."_

Willowpaw woke up to a snowflake landing on her nose. She almost had a heart attack. It hadn't snowed since leaf bare, and it was easily green leaf. _Why is it snowing?_ She wondered. She got up and out of her nest, and walked out into camp. Other cats too were looking up at the sky, confused. _Good, so I'm not dreaming. It isn't just me for once._ The snow kept coming, which kept her brain thinking. _It's not even chilly out! No wind! This is insane. But then I guess it's the ever changing forest, maybe it's decided it no longer likes green leaf._

"Willowpaw, are you seeing this too?" Willowpaw swiveled around, to see her confused sister, Duskpaw. The darker furred she-cat had a confused expression on her face.

"Yeah," Willowpaw replied, "and I can't believe it." The two sisters stared up at the sky, watching the delicate flakes topple onto the ground. "It's so pretty…"

"And unnatural," the two cats turned, to see their father, Eaglestrike, standing besides their mother, Vixenmist, who was barely awake. "We should go inside, I don't trust this weather. And with you so close to kitting, Vixenmist, I think it's important that we do," Eaglestrike said, in his rough voice.

"Let's stay, Eaglestrike. A little snow won't hurt the kits," Vixenmist purred, "and, it's beautiful which is a plus, don't you think?" Eaglestrike groaned a yes.

"I still don't trust it," Eaglestrike grumbled.

"Willowpaw, Duskpaw, training!" Junipermoon called. The two cats turned, running towards the voice. They found their mentors, Junipermoon and Finchstrike, chatting away. Willowpaw padded right over to Finchstrike, with an enthusiastic grin.

"What're we going to do today?" Willowpaw said, nearly jumping with energy. She .

"Well, not hunting since the snow will probably frighten them all away. We're going to do fighting training…" Willowpaw grinned, "with Duskpaw." Willowpaw's smile faded. _Duskpaw's such a bad fighter! There'll be no competition._

"Please don't make me fight against… against _her!"_

"Willowpaw, Junipermoon and I have agreed to train together today. And if you have anything against this-"

"What's so wrong with hating fighting… fighting a wimp?"

Everyone went silent, as Willowpaw heard a hiss and was pinned by her mother, who came out of nowhere.

"Don't say anything bad about your sister, or I swear after I've had these kits I will slaughter you!"

Willowpaw stared up at her, her eyes wide. "I… I didn't mean it!"

"Your sister is a fine fighter, and a brave one. Just because she's the younger sister doesn't mean you get to pick on her!"

"Vixenmist, I-"

"Enough," Vixenmist let up on her pin, "train, and don't say anything like that about your sister again." _Geez, my mother needs to not take me so seriously!_ Willowpaw got up, and gave her sister the death eye. She hated having such an overprotective mother, why couldn't she just have a calm one, like all the other apprentices?

"Let's get going. I don't think the snow will have any effect on our training, thank StarClan for that," Junipermoon said to the three, and they all padded off.

Once they'd reached the training hollow, Duskpaw and Willowpaw both took their sides, preparing for a good rumble.

"Now, just remember all that I've taught you. No claws, but you can smack her good. Pin her and she'll have lost," Finchstrike said to Willowpaw, in a low voice. "You're awesome kid. Remember that." Willowpaw smiled sweetly at her mentor's kind words, but her eyes wandered to Duskpaw and she couldn't help but become much more serious.

Willowpaw made eye contact, and crept towards Duskpaw, who also was making her way out into the clearing, her paws gently touching the snow dusted ground. Her body was in a battle stance, her eyes focused on her target. Duskpaw made the first move, leaping out at Willowpaw. Willowpaw jumped back, dodging the move. Duskpaw made another lurch out at Willowpaw, who dropped and rolled to a new position. Willowpaw took the moment when Duskpaw was catching her breath to leap on top of her sister, barely managing to pin her down. Duskpaw threw her off, causing Willowpaw to fly in the air. She landed hard onto the grass, but got right back up. She ached a bit from the fall, but tried her best to ignore the pain. The two circled each other, before Willowpaw launched herself at her sister, sliding underneath her and pushing upward, causing her to go flying. Duskpaw lay on the ground, and Willowpaw ran over, slipping a bit on the grass, before getting the chance to pin her. But Duskpaw shot up, her playing dead actually being successful, and turned on Willowpaw, actually pinning her. Willowpaw looked up at Duskpaw, barely believing what had just happened.

"She cheated!" Willowpaw hissed, "I don't know how, but you found a way to cheat!"

Duskpaw flashed Willowpaw with a grin, "that was pure talent, and it came from a _coward."_

Willowpaw groaned, before walking to Finchstrike. "She's a great fighter when she has something to fight for, that's for sure," Finchstrike commented. "I think your little temper tantrum really caused her to fight."

Willowpaw looked at Finchstrike with such a pissed off look that it would send kits running. Finchstrike backed off, letting Willowpaw go back to camp. He was smart enough to not deal with her when she was pissed. Willowpaw headed towards camp. The snow was slowly building up, and the wind hollowed. She needed to be alone. She needed to get away from her family.

Willowpaw's pace picked up to a run. _Don't let them in… don't let them see…_ Willowpaw shivered. _It's getting colder._ She ran away from her troubles- Finchstrike, Junipermoon, but mainly her sister. She ran around the camp, and over to the tunnels. She ducked inside, and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. That's when she saw a single snowflake, brightly glowing in the air. She stared at it, confused and amazed. It went backward. _Is it… leading me?_ She followed it through the darkness, until the cave opened up to a large space, with a river.

"What are you doing?" She asked the snowflake, which she found a bit awkward. Why was she talking to a snowflake? The snowflake melted, leaving Willowpaw in the darkness. Willowpaw looked around, a bit nervous, and laid down in the cave. Without her guide, she wasn't necessarily going anywhere. Willowpaw closed her eyes, and prayed for a savior that would get her outta there.

Willowpaw opened her eyes a few hours later, and saw that the glowing snowflake had returned. She got up, and followed it. But it led her to the stream. _Why would you bring me here?_ And something amazing happened. Willowpaw stepped near the water, and it froze over. As she stepped on the ice, more froze. _Oh my StarClan!_ She jumped back. _This isn't real. This isn't real. Please someone tell me that this is a dream._

Willowpaw followed the snowflake out into the open, which was now covered in snow. _Am I controlling this?_ The snowflake seemed to nod. _Can I make it stop?_ The snowflake seemed to shake itself as to say no. _So when will the snow stop?_ The snowflake had no response. _Never?_ The snowflake made the slightest movement, and then crumbled into snow. Willowpaw nervously looked up at the sky. What could she have ever done to make this happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Willowpaw stared over the dead body of Creekpaw, who'd just died of green cough. She could hardly believe that this snow would bring diseases that normally came in leaf bare. Other cats were infected, and the odds clearly weren't in ThunderClan's favor. Many cats in camp were hungry due to a lack of prey, but what really frightened Willowpaw was the fact that she apparently had power over the storm. Her! An apprentice who barely knew how to properly follow the warrior code. I can't tell anyone, she reminded herself repeatedly. As she stood over Creekpaw, she felt a bit guilty. You'll be remembered. None of us will forget you, you brave little apprentice. Creekpaw had become an apprentice two moons after Willowpaw, and the poor little cat had always looked up to her. And now… she was just gone.

Willowpaw looked back at Creekpaw one last time, before sullenly walking over to Otterpaw, who had his head low. "I wish I could rewrite time," Willowpaw whispered, "I wish none of this would have happened."

Otterpaw remained silent, his eyes shut. "It's hard to believe…" he began to say, before shaking his head and sighing. "I thought she was going to be my mate someday."

"I'm sorry," Willowpaw said, softly, "but an ending's not an ending," she paused, looking deep into his eyes. "It's a new beginning." Only a moon ago the storm came, and it had already killed. How many more? How many cats had to die to please whatever storm's thirst? She sighed. "I'm sure the storm will go away." Otterpaw looked at her very unsurely.

A day later, Finchstrike and Willowpaw went out to practice hunting, despite not very good conditions. "I smelled mouse somewhere around here yesterday… let's try and find it," Finchstrike said, as they walked. The snow was deep, so they had to be careful where they stepped. Willowpaw picked up the scent of the mouse, but it wasn't too fresh.

"I'm sad," Willowpaw said, causing Finchstrike to quickly look up.

"Why are you sad, kid?"

"I… I dunno. Just the lack of prey, Creekpaw dying… it's hard to see the light in the world," Willowpaw mewed, "is that depression?"

"Willowpaw, everyone has tough times. But it'll get better, they always do," Finchstrike sighed, "I'm not one to give speeches, and I'm not the brightest, but there's one thing I do know. No matter how tough life gets, it'll find a way to get better. The storm will end." It damn sure won't, I don't even know how to control it! "I smell something! And it's fresh too!" Finchstrike mewed quietly, suddenly alert.

Willowpaw sniffed the air, immediately catching onto what Finchstrike had smelled. There was a fresh scent of a vole. Willowpaw followed the trail, which was left on the bushes and trees the two passed. There was a small vole hiding in the shelter of a bush. Willowpaw ducked, a pile of snow blocking her from the vole's view. Willowpaw sprang from the snow, leaping onto the vole. Quite literally on top of the vole, she rolled over and crushed it. She picked up the vole.

"Great catch!" Finchstrike mewed, "we should get back, your mother's probably hungry." The two paded back, briefly passing where Creekpaw had been buried, a cleared area of dirt.

Vixenmist was waiting in the nursery, when Willowpaw walked in and dropped the vole onto the dirt floor.

"That's it? No rabbit?"

"Mother, I got whatever I could find!"

"But you know I hate voles."

"Uh, since when?"

"Give it to Melodypond! I have no use for a vole!" Gosh, that wasn't even Vixenmist's toughest. Willowpaw had a tough mother and father, which definitely rubbed off onto her. Willowpaw picked the vole up, and dropped it off over by Melodypond, who was busy watching her energetic kits.

"I'm going to beat you, Rosewing!" Wolfkit squealed, "MWAHAHA!"

"Not if I beat you first!" Rosekit squeaked, before pouncing on her brother. Pondkit was in the background, and jumped on top of the two of them, causing chaos.

"Here," Willowpaw said, "I just caught it." Melodypond nodded her head in thanks. Willowpaw padded over to Otterpaw, who was at the edge of the camp, playing in the snow.

"You're going to get sick," Otterpaw's mother, Rubystream, scolded, standing at the edge of the snow.  
"Come on, 'ma- oh! Hi Willowpaw!"

"Hey Otterpaw!" Willowpaw said, jumping and landing in a pile of snow. Otterpaw jumped over to her, accidently face planting in the snow. "You're clumsier than Duskpaw!" Otterpaw got up, frowning.

"Am I?" A smile crept onto his face. "I didn't know that any cat could be more clumsy than Duskpaw, the clumsmaster herself!" The two laughed, both making fun of Duskpaw for about an hour, when Brackenpaw and Duskpaw started to walk over.

"Why're you two saying crap about Duskpaw here?" Brackenpaw hissed, drawing near the other two apprentices. Willowpaw raised her hackles, a bit intimidated by the large tom. Duskpaw's a real wimp, she can't even stand up for herself!

"We weren't talking about just Duskpaw, we also talked about you," Otterpaw sneered at his brother, unsheathing his claws. Willowpaw took a step forward.

"Are the cowards teaming up now?" Willowpaw hissed, giving her sister the death eye.

"Look who's talking," Duskpaw replied, before launching out after Willowpaw. Willowpaw jumped back and into the snow. Duskpaw tumbled in the snow, before being covered in the white powder. Willowpaw jumped on top of Duskpaw, pinning her in the snow. Duskpaw growled before pushing upward. Willowpaw was sent flying. In the distance, Otterpaw was fighting Brackenpaw, in a not-so-fair battle. Yet every cat fought their hardest.

Willowpaw ended up as the winner against Duskpaw, and unfortunately Otterpaw didn't stand a chance to his giant brother. A crowd of warriors rushed over, seemingly having just spotted the battle in its final moments.

"Willowpaw, Duskpaw, Otterpaw, Brackenpaw, what in StarClan's name just happened?" Jaggedstar hissed. Willowpaw looked nervously at Otterpaw.

"They were talking trash about us," Brackenpaw hissed, "so we decided to have a little rumble." Jaggedstar looked at Willowpaw and Otterpaw, but mainly at Otterpaw.

"You're my nephew, Otterpaw! You can't be doing things like this! My reputation!"

"Jaggedstar, it was only a bit of-"

"Enough! You and your… friend, are on the early patrol every morning!"

"The early patrol?" Willowpaw said, confused.

"Eww! That's like, before any sign of sun!" Otterpaw hissed, "Jaggedstar, surely there's a milder punishment?"

"No, that's the harshest one I can think of for you," Jaggedstar said to his nephew. That's the harshest? How is the early patrol even bad? Willowpaw wondered, before Jaggedstar and the group of cats left.

"The early patrol!" Otterpaw hissed, looking at his paws. "Can you believe it?"

"I can't believe the fact that Duskpaw and Brackenpaw are… are innocent!" Willowpaw spat out, "this is so unfair!" Willowpaw felt a blast of wind, and the snow started falling down quickly and hardly. Oh dear. I think… I think I did that.

Otterpaw spat, "I know," before suddenly looking deep into Willowpaw's eyes. "Can I trust you?" Willowpaw nodded.

"Yeah," she mewed. Otterpaw looked terrified.

"I think… I think I'm controlling the storm," Otterpaw mewed.

"What?!"

"You can't be controlling the storm," Willowpaw mewed, "that's… impossible." Willowpaw lied, knowing it wasn't.

"I know, but I was mad, and then it got worse!"

"You can't be controlling the storm…" Willowpaw sighed, "because I am."

"Do you even know how to control it?"

"Not yet. But I swear, I'm going to learn!"

"You better, Willowpaw. The whole clan is counting on you! I-" he cleared his throat, "am counting on you." He smiled, and Willowpaw smiled. He gets me. I get him. I like him a lot. He clearly likes me a lot... Oh lord. We both have crushes on each other!

 **I hope you enjoyed! I'll be writing more, but school's starting so it may come a bit slower.**


	3. Chapter 3

As the moons passed, Otterpaw found Willowpaw and tormented her with questions about her powers… unfortunately, he did this _every_ single day.

"Do you like, um, touch water and freeze it?"

"Yes, I've told you a million times!"

The very next day, Otterpaw would have come up with a new question.

"Is it hard to drink water, because you freeze it?"

"No, I can drink water!"

And the next…

"Ooh! Do you cause storms?"

"Uh, I'm not sure of that. Can we talk about something else?"

"How about me?"

Every day, he'd ask her the same questions. Every day, he'd get the same answers.

Willowpaw was used to stuff like this by the time her new siblings were born, Sparkkit and Ivykit. They were cute, and both of them were much nicer than either Duskpaw and Willowpaw had been as kits. Sparkkit tried to be sassy, and failed each time. Ivykit was just plain adorable, and that's all there was to her personality.

"Willowpaw, teach us some fighting moves!" Sparkkit begged. "I wanna beat the other kits in a play fight, and you're the best apprentice I know!" Willowpaw, although flattered, was pretty sure that the kits did not need to learn fighting moves at such a young age.

"Sparkkit, I can't! When you're older," Willowpaw mewed.

"Please? That's what Duskpaw said too!"

"So you told Duskpaw that she was the best apprentice you know too?"

"Ummm…"

"Well I've got to get going. I, unlike you, am about to become a warrior. My assessment is today, Sparkkit. That's way more important than helping you out," Willowpaw mewed. "Besides, it's chilly out."

Sparkkit shrugged, before falling down into a lying position and dropping her head, with adorable disappointment. "Alright."

Willowpaw walked away, smiling. Sparkkit was a pain in the butt, but she was pretty damn adorable. She found Otterpelt, now a warrior, boredly talking to Brackenstorm. The two had been made warriors only a moon ago, and Willowpaw was already extremely jealous.

"Otterpelt, mind if I steal you away?" Willowpaw asked, with a grin. Otterpelt nodded, whispered something to Brackenpaw, and then walked with Willowpaw.

"Yes?" Otterpelt mewed, quietly.

"I have my assessment today, and I wanted to ask if you have any tips," Willowpaw mewed, suddenly extremely excited. Otterpelt nodded.

"Sure, girl. Catch prey. That's it," he mewed.

"Really? Nothing to impress them?"

"Nooope," he smirked, clearly amused.

"Well, you're quite some help," Willowpaw mumbled. She saw Finchstrike, who was talking to Duskpaw and Junipermoon. "I better get going. Wish me luck!"

"See 'ya," Otterpelt mewed. Willowpaw hurried over to her mentor.

"When's the assessment going to start? What are we gonna have to do?"

"Calm down, kid! We're just waiting to see if Jaggedstar is alright with the assessment," Finchstrike looked into Willowpaw's eyes, a bit concerned with the amount of energy the apprentice had. Willowpaw took a deep breath, and waited for the leader to arrive. Jaggedstar came, with a grin. The tom was getting older, Willowpaw could tell by the slow steps he took.

"Well, I would have to say yes," he mewed, to Finchstrike and Junipermoon, "I've cleared it with their parents, and I've decided that the two of them are mature enough." Finchstrike bowed his head.

"Thank you, Jaggedstar," once Jaggedstar padded off, he mewed, "are you ready?"

Both Duskpaw and Willowpaw replied with a firm yes.

"Okay, the task is that the two of you are going to each catch three pieces of prey. Can you do that?" Junipermoon asked, followed by another yes by the two of them. "Head off into the forest, now. We'll be waiting."

Willowpaw split off from Duskpaw, not wanting to have to hunt near her sister. Willowpaw still had a rivalry with Duskpaw, even though it'd been moons since their little brawl. The prey had shown back up again, although something told Willowpaw it wouldn't be for long.

Once in the forest, she navigated the paths in which the snow had been cleared. She hadn't hunted this way in awhile, so she didn't really know what the prey was like around there. She caught the scent of a shrew, and followed its path into the snow. She finally caught sight of it under a bush, right next to a hole. Not the ideal location. So Willowpaw, not wanting to make a fool of herself, padded on, trying to catch scent of another animal.

She spotted the rabbit from a good ten tail-lengths away. _Darn, it can probably see me._ But she remembered that rabbits don't have eyes at the back of their head, and the rabbit had its back to her. Willowpaw moved forward, before picking up her pace and pouncing on it. She killed it with a quick bite to the neck, snapping it and ending the poor creature's life.

 _One down…_ she thought, as she buried the shrew. _Two to go._ Willowpaw neared the lake, and a fishy smell filed her nose. _Eww, how do those disgusting RiverClan cats like this?_ A duck waddled out of the water, not caring that Willowpaw was there. Willowpaw took this opportunity, and pounced, before biting its neck. But it didn't work. So Willowpaw, in this hour of need, thought of it frozen, praying that her powers would kick in. And she was right. The duck's head froze over, killing it. _Oh my StarClan! I did that!_ The duck, for some reason, unfroze, but was still dead.

She buried it, with a grin. Finally, she figured some of her powers out! Willowpaw quickly found and killed a mouse, before bringing back each piece of prey.

"You passed," Finchstrike mewed, with a grin. "Jaggedstar's holding the ceremony when Duskpaw gets back."

Willowpaw lit up with excitement. _Me! A warrior! This is crazy!_

It wasn't long till Duskpaw showed up, and she too had passed.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the high ledge for a clan meeting!" yowled Jaggedstar, a small smile on his face. Willowpaw approached the high ledge, her heart beating pretty quickly. She was excited, yet a bit afraid. _Come on, Willowpaw. It's only a ceremony! No need to…_ More cats walked over. Soon the entire clan. _Be afraid._ She gulped. What if her name sucked? What if Finchstrike had lied to her and she'd really failed? What if-

"Willowpaw, Duskpaw, please step forward."

 _Damn damn damn it's time! Oh damn it's really time for this!_

"These two apprentices have shown that they are prepared to become full warriors. Willowpaw has shown that she will never back away from a challenge, and that she is not willing to let others win. Duskpaw has shown her kindness, and her loyalty to the clan. Willowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?

Willowpaw swallowed, a dreadful feeling taking over her. "I do."

"Then from this moment on, your name will be Willowfrost," Willowfrost thought about her name for a moment. It sure was fitting. "Duskpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes, Jaggedstar."

"Then from now on, you will be known as Duskrunner. This concludes the meeting," Jaggedstar mewed.

Willowfrost thought for a moment. _Willowfrost_ thought. She was a warrior now. But she wasn't sure if she deserved it. Willowfrost had cheated. Willowfrost had cheated, and it seemed to her that if anyone found out, she'd be banished. Forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Willowfrost, I _am_ in charge of the border patrol, and although Frecklestep didn't say I could, would you like to join us?" Otterpelt mewed to her one early morning. There was a light snow, and it was a bit chilly.

"Don't mind if I do," Willowfrost purred.

The two of them had spent more and more time together, Otterpelt seemed to be falling in love with her. Was it love? Willowfrost really didn't know what romantic love felt like. She went everywhere with him, they did everything together- and yet she didn't know if she loved him.

* * *

When the border patrol came back, Frecklestep announced that Jaggedstar had passed away, and that she would be going to the moon pool to receive her name that night.

"I'm so sorry, Otterpelt," Willowfrost mewed, softly. "How are ya doing?"

"How do you think?" a grief stricken Otterpelt hissed. "My only father is dead."

Willowfrost decided she would leave Otterpelt alone. Frecklestep announced Finchstrike to be the deputy, before she left. _Good on you, Finch,_ Willowfrost smiled, seeing her old mentor happy.

* * *

As time passed, more and more cats died of greencough and sudden illnesses. The prey became scarce. Willowfrost blamed herself, which only caused her more grief when her father passed away. _I have to tell Frecklestar…_ she thought. _She'll banish me, or send cats to kill me, but it'll end the storm._ More thoughts circulated in her head. _No, I should tell Chestnutgaze, he's trustworthy. Besides, he can talk to StarClan! He can figure this mess out._

Willowfrost thought about it for days on end. At nights, she'd get so worked up, Otterpelt had to comfort her. She was terrified about what cats would do if they found out. Otterpelt told her, night after night, that he'd protect her. Willowfrost didn't feel safe, though. She wasn't sure if Otterpelt would even survive one battle.

"I've told you a million times," Willowfrost mewed, "they'll banish me!"

"I won't let them," Otterpelt replied, quickly. The two cuddled together, and the cold den, although filled to the brim with cats, no longer felt so lonely.

* * *

Willowfrost awoke, finding Otterpelt's warm body to be missing beside her. Willowfrost found it to be very chilly, and for some reason she was sure there was going to be a heavy snowstorm. Outside, the wind was already howling, and dark clouds were overhead. Was this a snowstorm or a thunderstorm? Willowfrost padded over to Otterpelt.

"These storms need to stop!"

"They aren't going away, Brackenstorm! Why can't you accept- oh Willowfrost! Thank StarClan you're here- help me out," Otterpelt said, clearly annoyed. Willowfrost ran to the tom's side.

"What?" she asked the other tom, a smile on her face. She was energised, ready to take on anything.

Otterpelt gave Brackenstorm a dirty look, "he won't accept the fact that these storms won't stop." Willowfrost felt a bit nervous, but she wasn't going to deny the truth. She knew that she had no way to stop the storms, but surely she could calm them.

"Well, I'm 'fraid I can't help 'ya there, Otter," Willowfrost grinned, "please torture him for me, will 'ya Brackenstorm?"

Brackenstorm purred, and Willowfrost padded away, this time focused on trying to make the storm stronger. Amazingly, the snow did get heavier. She wasn't able to lighten it, not by just thinking, anyway. The speckles of ice that dribbled down from the sky pricked at Willowfrost's pelt- it was more like hail than powdery snow.

Willowfrost sat down in the snow, blowing out a sigh dramatically. It'd take quite a lot of work to figure this out.

 **Sorry this chapter took so long.**


	5. End Note

Although this story has four chapters, I regret to inform you that I will not be continuing to write this.

Why, you ask?

Well, the only two reviews that I have gotten have not been encouraging. Normally I wouldn't let this drag me down, but I have no will to continue this. It's awfully boring to write. Well, that's it.

I may begin a new Warriors fanfiction soon, and hopefully y'all will enjoy that more.

\- NewsieHamWho


End file.
